pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cute Bunny Lucy/Lucy Multiverse!
Yes, got enough votes, so heres the blog. The name was suggested by Helmet, and I liked it so much that it stuck. Oh, and I forgot to mention in the other blog that the agents can get weapons from their gems. I'll probably remove this note later. *WARNIG: THIS POST CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FOLLOWING EPISODES: **Giant Penguin IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF THESE EPISODES, PLEASE DON'T READ PAST THE LIST OF EPISODES. =Episodes= *Gem Glow/Laser Light Cannon Synopsys: Lucy's gem starts glowing/To keep The Red Eye from crashing into CP, Lucy must find Rose's Light Cannon. *Together Breakfast/Giant Penguin Synopsis: Lucy makes a breakfast for the gems to share, but she must get them together before they ca eat it./Lucy tires to get Locy and Jay to fuse. *Bubble Buddies/Lucy's Lion Lucy traps herself and Nellie in a bubble/Lucy finds a lion in the desert. *Arcade Mania/Poko's Trade Lucy takes the agents to an arcade/Lucy looses her toy and tries to get Poko's *Lucy the Ninja/Lion 2: The Movie Jay trains Lucy in the art of Card-Jitsu/Lucy and Nellie want to go to the movies, but lion has other plans. =Characters (MORE TO BE ADDED)= *Pixie: She's no doubt the leader. She's tough, but also calm and smart enough to lead. Her gems are on her hands and her weapon is a pair of gauntlets. *Locy: She's a big sister figure to Lucy. She fights using raw strength. She's somewhat newer to the team, as she was raised by Pixie. Jay, and Rosabelle. Her Gem is under her beak, and she can use it to summon a whip. *Jay: He fights using ninja/magic tactics that he learned over thousands of years. He values form over raw strength, which can put him on ends with Locy. His gem is on his forehead, and his weapon is his staff. *Lucy: The shy and bubbly half-agent that the PSA is raising. She can use her gem to summon her mom's shield, but she finds it difficult. Rosabelle gave up her physical form so that she could exist. *Axe Multiverse: Lucy's father. He is not currently raising Lucy, but he does hang out with her. He was a wanna-be rockstar when he and Lucy's mom met. *Helmet: A penguin who works at The Big Donut with Paige. *Paige: A penguin who uses her puffles to help out at The Big Donut. *Rosabelle: Lucy's mother. She was the leader of the PSA until she gave up her physical form for Lucy. Currently, Lucy has her gem. Often called "Rose" for short. *Fry Man: A penguin who fries things. It really not much more complex than that. *Joy: The fusion of Jay and Locy. She combines Jay's staff and Locy's whip to create a magic-tipped bow and arrow. =Monsters/Threats= *The Mother: A monster that creates more monsters that attack the PSA. It has the ability to spit acid. *The Red Eye: A piece of old Agent technology that was used to scan planets. If it crashes into CP, it would cause major destruction and even deaths. =Theme Songs= *Pixie http://youtu.be/kKPPuLQyLUo (Epic Win) *Locy http://youtu.be/Dq20coX5A_Y (Game Day- Team Red Theme) **Renamed "Tough Luck" for the series *Jay http://youtu.be/7u_TGtymd9k (CJ Party Main Theme) **Renamed "The Petals" for the series *Lucy http://youtu.be/1LsNmHNQSWY (Dance of Swords) **Renamed "Lucy's Waltz" *Joy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2dHQBZDC2s&feature=youtu.be&t=18s (Sakuya's theme remix) **Renamed "Ode to Joy" Category:Blog posts Category:Web Series